


The Butterfly Effect: Part 5

by VVCaspian



Series: The Butterfly Effect [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because of Reasons, Cozy Hogwarts, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter is Whipped, Harry's in his Third Year, Just some thinking, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Plot, Second Year Colin Creevey, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also, also they're really freaking cute, some rational Harry thinking also, why isn't that a tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVCaspian/pseuds/VVCaspian
Summary: Harry does some thinking and then he can't fall asleep. Cue the helpful sentient Hogwarts and cute boyfriends who're in the right place at the right times.
Relationships: Colin Creevey/Harry Potter
Series: The Butterfly Effect [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429471
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	The Butterfly Effect: Part 5

**Author's Note:**

> okay i know it's been a while since i posted, but i hope you enjoy this piece i wrote in literally forty minutes because i missed these two whipped boys and also i had some red bull. enjoy!!

Harry couldn’t sleep. Something was eating at him. What on earth would Sirius Black want with him? Everyone was saying that since Black was involved in his parent’s deaths, he’d probably escaped Azkaban to finish the job with Harry. 

But it didn’t really make any sense, like at  _ all _ . 

Because one, Harry was just a harmless third year with the worst case of accidental magic and who survived for the price of another’s life. He’d like to believe he was already in a miserable position, and for all he knew, Voldemort/Tom Riddle was probably still out for him. How, Harry didn’t know, but hey- magic existed so…

Sirius Black could literally leave Harry alone and Harry would probably suffer worse than if Sirius Black took his life. In the grand scheme, if Black killed Harry, he would literally get no benefit from it. 

So, clearly, something was eating at him. 

Also the fact that he saw Hermione literally in two different places at once, but that was another situation that he wasn’t ready to deal with. 

Harry turned in his bed one more time before getting up. Maybe if he took a small walk, his mind would clear up. 

He crawled off the bed, legs awkwardly clumsy and boney, and pulled on an oversized flannel he brought from the second-hand shop over the summer. When he reached the common room, a fireplace lit up, to which Harry sleepily trudged his way to the loveseat that sat close to it. The basket next to it had a few fluffy blankets. Harry cuddled into the soft leather of the couch and tugged a blanket over him. 

Yet he wasn’t able to sleep.

He closed his eyes, flitting between dreams of agony and content, fantasies of the student he could become if he was better at being a student, and wanting to cuddle Colin-

Harry felt himself be pulled out his floaty half-dream state as he thought about Colin, and his face warmed to a pleasant but unwanted tingle. Because when he started thinking about Colin, he didn’t usually stop unless he was doing homework. 

He squealed to himself. He couldn’t  _ believe _ that Colin was his. His boyfriend. 

It’s been six months, and he missed Colin over the summer break so much, and when they met again after the whole Whomping Willow incident, Colin looked at him with big teary eyes and Harry also cried because he didn’t like seeing Colin cry, and then Harry told Colin everything that happened. And then Colin hugged him and Harry wanted to lowkey cry because that was the first time someone had touched him in an affectionate way since the end of last school year. 

Harry groaned out loud, flinging himself on the couch and accidentally cracking his neck. 

“Harry?”

Harry jumped in his skin at the voice.  _ Colin? _

“Colin?” Harry didn't squeal. 

Colin looked as fluffy as ever, hair rumpled and freckles and striped pajamas. Harry’s heart clenched in his chest and simultaneously filled with giddiness. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” they both said at the same time. Colin laughed a small quiet laugh and oh god Harry was ready to cry because of how heart-stoppingly lovely Colin was.

“Mind if I…” Colin said quietly, gesturing towards Harry. Even after being around each other a lot, they blushed like the first time they met eyes after the Kiss. Harry nodded a little quickly, and Colin climbed into the couch, which was now warm with Harry’s body heat and the fire, with nose aligning with Harry’s sternum. Harry only hesitated for a second before pulling Colin closer to him, entangling their legs together and shifting slightly onto his back so that Colin was slightly on top of him. 

The warm weight of Colin grounded something in him, and Harry felt his breaths slow down. “I think I can…” Harry slurred slightly. Sleep seemed to be gaining on him. “Think I can sleep.. now…”

“Goodnight, Harry,” Colin whispered, and Harry couldn’t tell if it was part of his dream or reality, with the way everything slowly shifted into a blankness and- 

And then, as he felt the slightest kiss on his jaw, he fell asleep, a smile on his face. 


End file.
